This invention generally relates to a wheel rim for use in connection with a tubeless tire in a two-wheeled vehicle and more particularly, to a light alloy divided wheel rim for use in a two-wheeled vehicle in which the rim is connected to the wheel hub by means of plate spokes so as to reinforce the wheel and reduce the weight of the wheel.
Generally, in a divided wheel rim for a tubeless tire in a two-wheeled vehicle, the two rim members of the split wheel rim tend to separate from each other and are subjected to a bending force of moment produced by a radial force acting on the beads and flanges of the rim members when the tire with which the wheel rim is associated receives an impact while the vehicle is running. Furthermore, the prior art light alloy wheel rim is so rigid that the air pressure in the tubeless tire is prevented from leaking through the interfaces between the opposite inner surfaces of the flanges of the rim members when the rim members separate from each other. Thus, when the wheel rim is formed of light alloy, since the strength of light alloy is lower than that of steel, the light alloy wheel rim is required to have a thickness and weight substantially greater than those of steel divided wheel rims, and as a result the light alloy wheel rim is more expensive than the prior art wheel rims.